1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a pixel, an organic light emitting display device including the same, and a driving method thereof. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a pixel capable of compensating for reduced luminance of a light emitting diode thereof, an organic light emitting display device including the same, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat panel displays, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electroluminescent (EL) display, and so forth, may have reduced weight and volume as compared to a cathode ray tube (CRT) display. For example, the EL display, e.g., an organic light emitting display device, may include a plurality of pixels, and each pixel may have a light emitting diode (LED). Each LED may include a light emitting layer emitting red (R), green (G), or blue (B) light triggered by combination of electrons and holes therein, so the pixel may emit a corresponding light to form images. Such an EL display may have rapid response time and low power consumption.
The conventional pixel of the EL display may be driven by a driving circuit configured to receive data and scan signals, and to control light emission from its LED with respect to the data signals. More specifically, an anode of the LED may be coupled to the driving circuit and a first power source, and a cathode of the LED may be coupled to a second power source. Accordingly, the LED may generate light having a predetermined luminance with respect to current flowing therethrough, while the current may be controlled by the driving circuit according to the data signal.
However, the material of the light emitting layer of the conventional LED, e.g., organic material, may deteriorate over time as a result of, e.g., contact with moisture, oxygen, and so forth, thereby reducing current/voltage characteristics of the LED and, consequently, deteriorating luminance of the LED. Further, each conventional LED may deteriorate at a different rate with respect to a composition of its light emitting layer, i.e., type of material used to emit different colors of light, thereby causing non-uniform luminance. Inadequate luminance, i.e., deteriorated and/or non-uniform, of the LEDs may decrease display characteristics of the EL display device, and may reduce its lifespan and efficiency.